freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambush! Ravensbourne Nucleotide
Ambush! Ravensbourne Nucleotide is the eleventh episode of the Freezing anime. Plot Elise Schmitz confronts one of the Nova, but it overwhelms her until Yu-Mi Kim arrives to fight them with her. At the same time, the third years Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, Attia Simmons, and Ingrid Bernstein prepare to fight the Nova controlled Pandora. Sister Margaret tells the third years and Satellizer L. Bridget about the holy remains of Maria Lancelot and that she is the woman who gave birth to all Pandora. Satellizer notes that the higher ranked third years are guarding them and that they, like the other second years are on standby, much to Rana Linchen and Ganessa Roland's confusion as Satellizer is normally silent. The third years take their posts and attempt to defend the gates. The limiters cast a freezing, but are immediately taken out after the possessed Pandora stop. The enemy Pandora hold the third years back as Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius confront Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth quickly snaps Milena out of the control by hitting the Stigmata on her collarbone, thus the other third years are able to notice the weakness in the possessed Pandora. While they easily take out their Pandora, Elizabeth struggles with Cassie. Her limiter casts a freezing on her, but she escapes and confronts Satellizer. She immediately impales Rana, but she breaks free. Rana then keeps fighting Cassie and tells Ganessa to run because she can't accelerate. Cassie casts a Freezing which Kazuya Aoi then counters, but Rana and Ganessa pass out, Rana from the wound she took protecting Ganessa, and Ganessa from the fear of having been caught in such a powerful Freezing as Satellizer steps in to finish what they had started at East Genetics. Cassie easily overpowers Satellizer, but she grabs her ankle saying she hasn't finished with her yet as Cassie walks past her. Satellizer is then impaled in the back by Cassie, but she angrily uses an acceleration and knocks her back. However, this only enrages Cassie as Satellizer uses a tempest turn with an acceleration. Satellizer manages to strike a blow to the Stigmata the Nova attached to Cassie, temporarily breaking it's control. Cassie speaks, questioning what is going on, but the Nova repossesses her. Kazuya uses a freezing and snaps Cassie out of her possession as she is about to decapitate Satellizer. After listening to Kazuya confess his views and feelings in regards to her and Kazuha, Satellizer confesses that she is happy to have Kazuya as a partner and that if they never met, she would still be alone. She even says he will get his baptism. However Cassie tries to fight her possession as she begs for Satellizer's help. Upstairs, Elizabeth lies against the wall, while an apparently incapacitated Milena, with her corrupted Stigmata still intact, rises up and forms her Volt Weapon. Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, Attia Simmons and Arnett McMillan arrive on-scene. Elizabeth apologizes for her failure, and it is noted that Milena has reached the holy remains. Gallery FREEZING_-_11_-_Large_11.jpg|The third years prepare to fight the infected Pandora. Freezing-11-7.jpg|Ingrid using Divine Trust. Freezing-11-8.jpg|Attia using Elegant Destroyer. Freezing-11-10.jpg|Creo using Infinity Fang. Freezing-11-12.jpg|Arnett using Scythe Machina. Freezing-11-30.jpg|Cassie momentarily captures Rana. Freezing-11-31.jpg|Rana attacks Cassie. Trivia *This is the first episode where Elizabeth is not seen naked. *Rana and Ganessa are not seen again for the rest of the episode after Cassie knocks them out. *It is unknown what happened to Arthur during Satellizer's fight with Cassie. *Despite their wallpaper being shown during the commercial break, Yu-Mi Kim and Elise Schmitz have small roles in this episode. See also Category:Season 1 episodes